Legend of Korra: Katsu Tale
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: LoK from the point of view of my OC, no pairs as of yet. The plot will have changes in it so if you are okay with that then I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

An uneasy air settled in the hallway as three men walked through the pro-bending Katsu looked down at the probending protective gear, "Mako are you sure about this?" the young man asked holding the helmet in his hand.

"Katsu that last match screwed up my arm, your are the only fire bending substitute we know. You have this okay." Mako stated as they reached the door he reached forward with his good arm. " The three of them entered the room and saw Bolin inside standing with a girl. She was wearing clothes from one of the water tribes.

"Ah! I would like you to meet my brother Mako and my great friend Katsu." Bolin stated a big smile on his face.

Mako looked at Korra his face stone cold before pulling his brother close and whispering, "Bolin why would you have one of your crazy fan girls in here before our match again?"

"Mako no need to be rude, It's nice to meet you miss...?" Katsu offered his hand.

She took and shook it, "Korra." she turned and looked at Mako, "I heard your last match on the radio."

Mako just shook his head as he looked out at the arena.

"You'll have to excuse him, when it comes to the matches...even when he isn't in them he likes to focus." Bolin explained. "Alright I got to go, wish me luck! Not that I need." he laughed as he walked to the arena.

"It was nice meeting you Korra." Katsu smiled as he walked into the arena as well.

"Good luck! Knock them out!" Korra shouted.

* * *

><p>"It's one to one as we enter the final round, the Fire Ferrets are really feeling it missing their captain for tonight's match."<p>

The alarm sounded as Katsu leaped back, he watched as water flew towards Hasook hitting him in the leg as he was in the air causing him to fly into Bolin crashing into both of them. Katsu jumped forward and manage to grab Bolin's leg as an earth disk crashed into Hasook causing him to fly into the water below. The force of the blow forced both Bolin and Katsu into the second zone. Katsu focused in as he focused on dodging the incoming earth disks and water, bobbing and weaving as leaps over one last earth disk he sees Bolin strike first, hitting the Tigerdilos' waterbend in the chest knocking him back to the into their own zone. Katsu quickly leaps in the air striking both of his hand forward as a quick strike of fire hits the earth bender into the fire bender allowing Bolin and Katsu to advance into Tigerdilos' zone one.

"Bolin go for it!" Katsu went all out as he struck out his fire hit all around the Tigerdilos, causing smoke to cover the field. Bolin leaped up sending two disks forward knocking their water and fire bender off the platform and into the water.

"Oh Yeah!" Bolin cheered as he was struck by a disk sending him tumbling off of the edge.

Katsu quickly ran to his left as he slide under the disk that was sent flying at him. As he skids across the ground he punched with his right hand hitting the man in the chest knocking the last Tigerdilos' bender off the edge.

"And the Fire Ferrets have won!"

* * *

><p>Bolin cheered as he got back into the box, "Yes! One more win and we are in the tournament!"<p>

"Bolin you need to focus when you are out there!" Mako ordered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but Katsu handled himself fine." Bolin said with a snap of his fingers. "So Korra, what did you think Bolin got's some moves right?" he asked.

Korra gripped him by the shoulders, "What did I think?! That was amazing!" she cheered pushing him back.

Mako pulled Hasook aside. "What was that?! You almost caused us the match!"

"We won didn't we?! Get off my case!" he growled storming out.

"Mako you gonna be fixed for tomorrow?" Katsu asked.

"Yeah, my arm will be fine by then. Thanks for subbing in for me." Mako said shaking his friends hand.

"Wait you are just going to leave?" Korra asked looking at Katsu.

"Well I have to, Mako will be better plus someone need to get home and take care of my little sister." he answered as he gave a soft wave. "I'm sure we will meet again."

* * *

><p>Katsu smiled as he stepped outside of a small store, a bag of food in his hand, his brown hair a little messy. Looking up he saw a small girl running towards him her shirt a little to big as her sleeves were over her hand. "KATSU!" her voice cried a she hugged his leg.<p>

"Mitsuko? What are you doing out so late?" Katsu asked as he patted his little sister on the head. She pointed behind her as two large men stood there.

"You cost us a lot of money..." the first grumbled.

The second drew out a small dagger as he stepped towards Katsu.

"Mitsuko run back to Gran gran's house!" Katsu ordered as his sister let go of him and started to run. Suddenly a small wall of earth crashed up through the ground stopping Mitsuko. Katsu dropped the bag and readied himself for a fight.

"You should fight fair if you are going to fight!" A voice yelled as Korra suddenly leaped down and landed next to Katsu.

"What are you doing here?" Katsu asked.

"Protecting my friend." she stated as she stomped sending a rock up from the ground and into the jaw of the man with the dagger. Katsu quickly ran forward and kicked his foot forward as fire struck the other man sending him skidding across the road. The two men then ran as fast as they could away.

Katsu turned to Korra and looked her in the eyes, "Thanks...but I thought you were a water bender?"

"Well I am." She answered.

Mitsuko pulled on Katsu's arm. "She's the Avatar!" she was amazed as she looked at Korra.

"Yup I sure am." She said a smirk on her face.

"Wow that is cool." Katsu said. "Oh and this little one is Mitsuko."

Mitsuko smiled, "Hi."

"So will I see you at Mako and Bolin's match tomorrow?" Korra asked.

"I will try, hopefully I can." Katsu answer.

Korra smiled and shook her hand. "Oh shoot I need to get going sorry to cut this short."

"Bye Korra!" Mitsuko smiled as she waved. Katsu silently waved as well as he lifted his sister up and put her on his shoulders.

Korra laughed softly as she watched the pair walk away.

* * *

><p>Katsu couldn't sleep as he sat in his small room and looked out the window, <em>'I'm not need tomorrow but it would mean a lot if I show up and support my friends.'<em>

"Katsu..." Mitsuko yawned as she opened his door.

"What's wrong? Have a nightmare?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"No...will I ever learn to bend?" she asked as she crawled on to his bed and sat next to him.

"Sweetie of course you will, it just takes time. Plus we don't know what element you can bend, it's not fire like dad's was...so you must have mom's.." Katsu stated.

"But we never knew mom..." she mumbled.

"Hey we will find your element and I'm sure you will be a great bender!" he said as he hugged his little sister. "Now you need your sleep."

"Okay...I'm coming with you tomorrow to visit them." Mitsuko said a soft smile on her face.

"You want to see Bolin again don't you." Katsu teased.

Mitsuko's face suddenly turned red. "NO I DON'T!"

Katsu just laughed as Mitsuko stormed out of his room.

* * *

><p>Katsu and Mitsuko arrived early as they waited in the box, "Hi Mako, hi Bolin!" she cheered.<p>

"Well if it isn't my number on fan." Bolin smiled as he walked up and hugged Mitsuko.

Katsu pulled Mako aside, "How is the arm?"

"It is alright, thanks for stepping in yesterday." He said.

"Hey you would have done the same for me." Katsu replied.

Mako looked up, "Where is Hasook?!"

"He isn't here?"

"No." Bolin mumbled as he set Mitsuko down.

The door opened as Korra walked inside, "Woah what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hasook didn't show up." Mako stated.

The door opened again, "You have two minutes to get a third!"

"They have one!" Korra stated as she walked towards the locker and pulled out the uniform.

Korra had the uniform on in a moment as she and Bolin rushed out, Mako was close behind them.

Katsu and Mitsuko watched the match as it began and saw as a giant stream of water flew from under the platform and knocked one of the Platypus Bears into the water below. Mitsuko face palmed, "She has no idea what she is doing."

"I'm sure she will have it, just give her a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Katsu wipes the sweat from his forehead as he steps out of the steam plant, an older man was waiting as he steps forward. "Here Katsu thanks for stepping in while Wu was gone." he took a small stack of of yuans out and placed them in Katsu's hand.

"Come on you know I work longer then your workers you can't short me." Katsu grumbled as he glared at the older man.

"Sorry kid you are just a temp so that is what you get, now get gone."

Katsu slammed the door as he left the steam plant, still covered in sweat and grease as he walked into a small store. "Oh Katsu you must be here for the medicine."

"Yes sir." he answered as he placed the stack of yuans on the counter.

The man counted it and shook his head, "I'm sorry Katsu but the prices were raised on this last week...I'm afraid you are short."

"What?! But you know what will happen to Ms. Xiang if she doesn't get this!" Katsu growled.

"Sorry my old friend."

* * *

><p>Katsu opened the front door to their small home, taking his boots off he looked up to see Mitsuko with a smile on her face. "Big brother! Welcome home." she cheered but her smile slowly faded as she saw the mood her brother was in and that he didn't have a bag with him. "Where is the medicine for Gran Gran?"<p>

"The raised the prices...I couldn't get it." Katsu mumbled.

The door on the far side of the room cracked open as a sickly old women walked out, "Katsu...it's okay." she spoke softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Either you will get the medicine...or you won't...life will just work it's path."

"Ms. Xiang but you've done so much for us over the years, we are going to get you that medicine!" Katsu stated as he stood up.

Xiang just smiled, "You should worry more about yourself and your sister."

"We will but for right now we are going to worry about you, Mitsuko come here." Katsu stated as his little sister walked closer to him. He leaned in and in whisper spoke to her, "Go find Shen...tell him the Lotsu is coming back for one match."

Mitsuko's eyes went wide, "Katsu! But..."

Katsu placed his hand on her head, "It's for Xiang."

Slowly Mitsuko nodded as she put her shoes on and ran out the door, thinking for a second she ran into her room and got her puffy hat and then was out the door. Katsu support Xiang and helped her back to her bed so she could rest. He then entered his room and opened a small chest. Inside was a mask with the lotsu symbol on it, a robe with the same symbol on the back, and two tonfas.

* * *

><p>Mitsuko ran down a back alley a a large man stood in front of a heavy looking door, his eyes went wide as he saw Mitsuko, "Lady Mitsuko! Does this mean...?" he asked before he was cut off.<p>

"Yes, where is Shen?" she asked.

The man held the door open for little Mitsuko, she walked through the crowd as two men were fighting in a small ring. A man with a long mustache ran up, "Lady Mitsuko! Welcome back to the Arena! So this means that the Lotsu is returning?"

"One match...that's it and we need to be paid now." Mitsuko stated.

Shen wasted no time as he gripped a small lockbox and opened it he gripped two large stacks of yuans, "The old fee for fighting, when can we expect him?"

"Two days." Mitsuko stated as she turned and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Mitsuko ran inside the house what was the left of the money in one hand and the medicine in the other hand. Katsu stood there a stern look on his face, "For Xiang."<p>

"For Xiang." she whispered as she entered her room to give her the medicine.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Katsu stated as he watch Mako open the door. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You haven't seen Bolin have you?" he asked.

"No, he hasn't been here." he answered. "Is something wrong?"

"BOLIN IS MISSING!" Mitsuko shouted as she ran forward and gripped Mako's arm, "Come on we will go look for him!"

"We don't even know where he is?!" Mako shouted as he felt the little girl pulling on his arm.

"Go check his normal hang out spots, I'll go see if he is at Air Temple Island." Katsu stated.

"Alright, we will meet up back here." Mako said as he walked out the door Mitsuko pulling as they vanished out the door.

* * *

><p>Katsu leaned against the ferry's railing as he watched the water of the bay, the captain of the boat took up a position next to him. "Son I'm not sure what you are looking to find at Air Temple Island, but I doubt they can help."<p>

Katsu turned his head, "I have a friend living here."

"A friend? The only people out there are benders."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katsu mumbled as he looked down in the water, it was smooth and clear as glass today.

"Kid haven't you heard of the Equalist? They are going to help us non-benders." The Captain stated as he patted Katsu on the back. "Soon the bender will be on are footing and won't be so high and mighty anymore."

"Please I don't have time for crap like this, bender or non-bender it doesn't matter." Katsu mumbled.

The Captain just gave him a short stare before walking away. Katsu just looked out at the water in his mind it doesn't matter if you can bend or not, all he cared about was taking care of Mitsuko and Xiang.

* * *

><p>Katsu walked up the path to the air temple as he watched Korra almost dancing through a bunch of spinning walls, he watched from the middle of the steps for a few moments as Korra came out of the device talking with two small girls behind her. Korra sent them up into the air as she stopped the ground using her earth bending, "Oh hey Katsu." she said as she spun around to him.<p>

Katsu watched as he watch the two small girls float back down, "Hey Korra, you haven't seen Bolin by any chance?"

"No I haven't seen him since are practice this morning. Is something wrong?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, Mako came to my house to see if he was there. He and Mitsuko are checking out his normal hang outs." Katsu explained as he rubbed his forehead.

"How about I help you look for him." Korra offered.

"Sure but we have to wait for the ferry to come back." Katsu said.

"No we don't, we can take Naga." Korra stated as she placed her fingers to her lips and let out a sharp whistle.

"Who is Naga?" he questioned.

"My best friend, plus he is an amazing tracker." she answered as the polar bear dog come running full speed at Katsu. His eyes go wide as Naga tackles him to the ground and licks his face. "Looks like she likes you." she laughed as she helped him to his feet.

"I guess so." he laughed softly as well as Korra climbed up on the saddle on Naga's back. Katsu climbed up and sat down behind Korra, as soon as he sat down Naga took off and ran for the bay around Air Temple Island. Soon enough Naga had leaped into the water and began to swim across.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at Katsu's home time began to pass as they waited for Mako and Mitsuko to return. They waited and as time pass even Katsu was getting worried now, "Where are they?!"<p>

"Calm down, I'm sure they just had few places to look." Korra said trying to easy his worry.

A young street urchin came running up, "Hey Katsu, I have some information that could interest you."

"And what is that?" he asked.

The urchin stuck out his hand, "You know nothing is free."

Katsu pulled out two yuan and placed it in the kids hand, "Now talk what is it?"

"Your sister and Mako were asking around about Bolin, I can tell you what I told them...for a little bit more." the kid stuck out his hand again.

"Fine...now what happened?" Katsu need to know if they were okay as he placed two more yuan in the kids hand.

"Bolin picked up a job for the Triple Threat Triad, Mako and Mitsuko went to talk with him." the kid said as he ran off having shared what he was going to.

"The Triple threat Triad? Who are they?" Korra asked.

"Bad people...a triad that uses their bending abilities for crime. Come on I don't want my sister around those people." he stated.

They climb on Naga's back and took off down the streets and back alleys. "How do you know where we are going?"

"When you grow up and need money to support your family you take whatever job you can get. I passed information between the members when I was younger." he answered as Naga took a sharp turn and began to chase a fire ferret.

"Woah Naga!" Korra shouted as her friend ignored her and chased the ferret up a pole.

"That looks like Bolin's ferret." Katsu stated

"Naga no! That is a friend." Korra said as the smaller creature slowly climbed down the pole and up Korra's shoulder. They climb down and walk up to a shop, "Katsu why are we going into a store?"

"Korra it's a front, this is their base...by why isn't there a guard on the outside?" Katsu wondered.

On waiting Korra walked up and kicked the door off it's hinges, Katsu was at her side was they walked inside. "Mitsuko? Mako?...Bolin?" he called out as an engine revving out back. The pair throw open the back door as they see a few motorcycles and a truck with it's back slightly open, in the back was Bolin and Mako tied up and gagged. "Naga!" Korra cries out as they and leap on to the polar bear dog, not about to let these guys get away.

"I didn't see Mitsuko in the back of the truck! Where is my sister?!" Katsu shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

The truck carrying Bolin and Mako spun off with three motorcycles behind it, and more in front of it. Close behind them was Korra and Katsu riding a top Naga. As they chased them Katsu leaned to the left side of Korra and slowly threw a stream of fire at one of the motorcycles, they dodged his attack easily only for Korra to lift her arms. Using her earth bending she ruptured the ground and raised it up, the cycle she was aiming for rode it like a ramp. As they drove out of the narrow alley and into a large area Naga began to pick up speed, one of the cycles turned sharply and spun as the man riding it readied a bola. Quickly he throw is and it wrapped around all four legs of Naga tipping her up, she fell to the ground throwing Korra and Katsu from her back. They each bounced across the ground as the finally landed near each other. They looked up as two more of them in the same uniform as the guys on the motorcycle and began to charge at them.

Katsu quickly got to his feet and thrusts his hand forward fire around it as the person fighting him matched his move blocking him. Quickly Katsu broke the deadlock by sweeping his leg but the guy yet again managed to stop him as he stabbed at certain points in Katsu's right arm with his fingers, his arm fell limp to the side as he couldn't control it. Suddenly the struck him down his right side and leg. Katsu threw one last punch with his left hand but it was easily stop and the man kicked him back into Korra causing them both to fall to the ground. They looked on as the two assailants walked forward two bolas each of their hands as they swung them only for Naga to bite through her bindings and charge forward at them growling. The two men throw down grenades that released green gas, using the cover of the gas they rode off on their Motorcycles.

Pabu sat atop Naga's head as the polar bear dog helped Korra to her feet, she then thrusts her arm out. "What?! Why can't I bend?!" She shouted.

"Korra it's okay, those people...were chi blockers working for Amon." Katsu informed her as he managed to get to his feet.

"Amon? You mean that anti bending guy with the mask?" Korra wondered.

"Yeah he is the lead of a movement call the Equalist." Katsu said as he rubbed his right arm.

Korra rubbing her sore arm as well, "What do they want with the Triple Threat Triad?"

"I don't have any idea, where would they take Mako and Bolin!? Where is Mitsuko!?" Katsu shouted.

Korra placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Hey it will be okay, we are going to save them and find your little sister. I promise you that."

* * *

><p>The pair rode into the night searching high and low for Bolin, Mako, and Mitsuko. After hours of searching Naga stopped walking tired from searching the city. "It's been hours and still no sign of them." Korra mumbled.<p>

Katsu looked over, "We can't give up."

"Wait I have an idea!" Korra shouted.

Korra took the reins again as she lead Naga back to the park they were in when she first arrived in Republic City. Naga slowly walked over to a small fountain and lowered her head and began to drink from it. Pabu held on to Naga's head and began to drink as well. Korra sat on the edge of the fountain next to Katsu. "The first day of I got into town I saw an Equalist protester over there." she told him and pointed to the spot.

"So you think that the protester could know where are friends are." Katsu said.

"It's are only lead right now." Korra stated.

The fog of early morning was creeping in as Naga laid in the grass of the park, Korra and Katsu sat down in front of her. As they waited, hoping that the man would show up. "So Katsu can you tell me about Mitsuko and yourself?"

Katsu looked over at her, "Well we were kids of the street, I know it's hard to believe but I never meet my mother."

"Wait...how do you not know your own mother?" she asked.

"Mitsuko and I are half brother and sister, we have the same father but different mothers." he answered as he looked down. "But that doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that we are family."

"So if I can ask, what happened to your mom and Mitsuko's mom?" Korra questioned as she felt a little tension asking something like this.

"My mom died when I was born, my dad removed all pictures of her wanting to move on with his life. Mitsuko's mom...she was beaten to death by our father...he became a drunk beat her to death and fled leaving me and my three year old sister on the street." Katsu growled as the pains of the memories returned.

"Katsu...I'm sorry." she whispered feeling bad for having brought it up.

"It's okay, he would have hurt us. We may have lost both of our mothers but we found Ms. Xiang or really she found us." Katsu said as a soft smile appeared on his face. "When we were out on the street she saw us and took us in, she is a lady of little money but she found it in her heart to let us live in her small home."

"Well I'm glad you and Mitsuko were found by her then." Korra said as she saw his smile and slowly smile herself.

"Mitsuko really loves Xiang, and so do I they are mu family." Katsu said softly.

They both soon yawned and slowly leaned back into Naga as the pair fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was in the sky as Korra and Katsu sleep in the park the two leaning against each other, a loud voice broke the peaceful silences. "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" the voice chanted.<p>

Katsu and Korra's eyes slowly opened looking at each other and seeing that they were leaning against each other. "Ahhh!" Korra cried out at the two jumped and backed away from one another.

"Non-Benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city!" The guy said into his megaphone.

"There's the guy." Korra said changing the subject as they got to their feet and approached him.

The man let out a gasp before shouting in his megaphone. "You can not silence me Avatar!"

Korra reached out and threw his megaphone to the ground. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friends got kidnapped by some Chi Blockers where did they talk them!"

The man leaned back and crossed his arms, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Korra's eyes narrowed getting more angry, "Oh I think you do." lifting her leg she slammed it against the ground causing a small block a stone to come up from the ground sending the table into the air and spreading the fliers on it everywhere.

The man was on his knees gathering up as many as he could, Katsu caught one of them and began to read it aloud, "Witness the revelation tonight nine o'clock. Whats this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" the man snipped at both of them.

Korra grabbed him by the collar of his top and lifted him in the air causing him to scream. "You better believe it concerns us! Now spill it" she growled.

"No one knows what revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friends! But if they are benders then I bet they are going to get what is coming to them." the man answered.

"Tell us where it is going to happened!" Katsu ordered.

A whistle was heard as a larger man began to slowly run at them, "Hey! What's going on over there?!" he demanded to know.

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the man cried out.

Korra turned to Katsu, "Come on lets scram." she stated as she let go of the guy causing him to fall to the ground.

Katsu turned and ran and grabbed a single flier before leaping on to Naga, as the pair raced away.

* * *

><p>"Korra...I have an idea on how we can find out where they are holding the rally." Katsu stated as he got off Naga when they arrived at his home. "But please what you see...must stay with you."<p>

"Um okay." she mumbled as she watched him enter the house.

A few minutes later Katsu left the house wearing his old outfit, a cloak with the symbol for Lotsu on it and a matching mask. Two tonfas slide in the sash across his waist. He held out a small map of the city with a black dot on it. She nodded at they climbed on Naga and rode off.

Korra was the first to break the silence, "So what is with the outfit?"

"When I was younger we need money bad, Xiang needs medication so I began to fight in underground anti-bending fighting groups. I need to hide myself, so I went by the Lotsu. After a few years the group began to kidnap people for "fights" but really they were just having bends beaten...after I found out about it...I left...that was two years ago. If someone knows where this really will be it's Shen." Katsu explained.

"That...that is horrible." Korra said.

"I know...just when we get there stay with Naga." Katsu stated.

"I'm not letting you go in there yourself." Korra stopped Naga near the market. She ran inside with some yuan she had from Tenzin, after buying a long coat, a hat, and a scarf to cover her face. She ran back out and got back on Naga. "Alright now we can get in."

* * *

><p>A large man stood guard at the entrance, Katsu stopped Korra. "If they ask don't say anything about me just say you are a friend of the Lotsu."<p>

Korra nodded as the pair walked towards the man.

His eyes went wide, "Lotsu! So what Lady Mitsuko said was true, I mean your fight isn't for another day but you are welcome to meet with Shen...who is this?" he asked pointing to Korra.

"I'm his fan." Korra mumbled.

The man laughed, "You must be special, Lotsu never was one to be with his fans."

He opened the door for them, they entered to see that it was almost empty except for one man. "Lotsu, what is the pleasure of having you here?"

Katsu hands him the flier.

The man twisted his mustache, "Aw so you have heard of Amon and his wonderful movement, since you only have one I will assume you don't know where it is.

Katsu nodded slowly.

"Then here." he points to a small map on the wall with a small circle on it. "I guess we will see you tomorrow...for you return."

Katsu and Korra quickly got out of the arena and back to Naga. "I thought you said you were done with them?!"

"We needed the money...the price on Xiang's medicine was raised, the only way I could get it was by doing one more match." Katsu said looking down.

"Well maybe Tenzin could help, you have us and we are more then willing to help." Korra said.

Katsu was silent, he wasn't used to people offering to help him. "Thanks Korra...I mean it."

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the location of the rally, Katsu left his mask and cloak wrapped together with Naga. As the walked Korra wrapped her arms around Katsu's arms. "Good idea." He whispered as the walked up to the guard at the door.<p>

"This is a private event, no one gets in without an invitation." the man told them his arms crossed as he watched them.

"Invitation?" Korra asked.

Katsu dug in his pocket and held out the flier, "This?"

The man took it and a small smile was on his face, "The revelation is upon us my brother and sister."

They entered what looked like an older factory, they then came to a railing to see a huge crowd gathered. "I never knew this many people hated benders." Katsu stated.

They managed to push there way through the crowd getting closer to the stage. The lights on it suddenly turned on, "Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!" a voice over an intercom cheered as the floor in the center of the stage opened up.

A floor below it rose revealing chi blockers, a man to the left of Amon who were the colors of the chi blockers. Amon stood in the center held his hand on the shoulder of Mitsuko who was standing to his right.

Katsu's eyes were wide, "Mitsuko!"

Amon let go of her shoulder as she stood next to the guy who's face wasn't covered. He then walked forward to a microphone. "My quest for equality began many years ago, when I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We were not rich and none of us were benders, this made us very easy targets for the fire bender that exploited my father. One day my father confronted this man but when he did that fire bender took my family from me, then he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd began to boo, Korra and Katsu looked around. Korra then covered her face more.

Amon continued, "And if she were her, she would tell you about how bending brings balance to the world but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era! But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is the revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time the spirits have acted as guardians of are world and they have spoken to me, they say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality, the power to take a person's bending away...permanently."

The crowd gasped at the knowledge of Amon's power. Korra looked toward Katsu, "That's impossible they is no way."

"This guy has to be lying." Katsu said.

"Now time for a demonstration, please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt lead of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious crimes of Republic Cit." Amon stated as Him a few other mobsters, Mako and Bolin were marched out.

"They all three of them." Korra said as she walked forward.

Katsu gripped her by the shoulder, "Hold on, we need a plan. If we just go charging in we will be outnumbered by the hundreds."

"Besides his crimes of exploiting non-benders, we caught him ready to take this non-bending girl right over there." Amon said pointing to Mitsuko. "We managed to save her, and now his rein of terror is about to end."

"That is why they grabbed Mako...they thought he was selling my sister?!" Katsu growled.

"We still need a plan." Korra stated.

"I'm thinking."


End file.
